


愚人节快乐

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi
Summary: so：刘培强存活回到地球，刘培强没见过刘启，但是刘启记得刘培强，文是刘拆开的左边，沪是姥爷的上海也是户口的户。





	愚人节快乐

刘培强活着回到了地球。  
他也不知道怎么回事，总之他平安的，顺利的，莫名其妙的回到了地球，所有人都在为英雄刘培强的归来而欢呼喝彩，可他唯一没见到的就是刘启，刘启没有来见他，没有来看他，他知道刘启会生气，因为他的三二一，的确是过分了些的，可是他的的确确的是以为自己是奔着赴死去的，可是谁知道下一秒Moss就把他推了出去放进了逃生舱里并且直接丢出总控室，催眠气体让刘培强迅速入睡，然后他就被接收休眠仓的人找到了，刘培强作为英雄被人们带回了地面，可是刘培强想，大家也应该记得马卡诺夫啊，那个爱喝酒的俄罗斯人。  
4月1 日愚人节，是一个适合恶作剧爱好者干坏事的好日子，刘培强回到刘启所在的北京地下城后刘启就像是故意的躲着刘培强一样，就是不见他，但是今天刘培强却在家里看见一个梳着短发小辫儿的男孩在家中，他不像韩朵朵描述的刘启，他自称是叫‘文沪’，刘启在上海认识的朋友，刘培强作为一个omgea很轻易的便对面前年轻的alpha有了些好感，他甚至叹息着对文沪抱怨如果自己的儿子有文沪这样的善解人意就好了。  
刘培强这一天几乎没有出门就呆在家里了但是不知道为什么今天朵朵也回来的很晚，可他记得今天朵朵出门时并没有说今天有什么事情，恍惚间他仿佛嗅见身边alpha的信息素味道愈发的浓重了些，omgea顿时感觉到双腿发软无力支撑，身为军人的刘培强突然反应过来自己的轻敌，只是因为对方自称是儿子的朋友便轻易的放松了警惕，刘培强颤抖着身子后退些许却被alpha紧紧地握住了手，他听见alpha炽热的呼吸拍打耳畔使他颤栗，突然的这alpha轻笑着握住刘培强还想挣扎的手。  
“原来著名的拯救地球的英雄是个随时都会被alpha引诱发情的omgea的，我还以为英雄，会有什么不同。”  
刘培强刚想反驳omgea都会因为alpha的信息素而诱发发情，但是这alpha却完全不听他的解释直接的将他抱进了刘启的房间关紧了门，刘培强这几日在家总是将家里各处都好好的打扫整理，刘启的屋子自然是最干净整洁的一处，刘培强被丢到床上轻易的扒光了衣裳，他浑身赤裸着躺在床上想要遮挡各处却何处都无法挡住，他的身体被展露在面前这个与他而言甚至有些陌生的alpha身上。  
“…文沪，这样是不行的。”  
硬来不行刘培强也只能晓之以情动之以理，但是alpha不回他半个字也将身上衣服脱了下来，浓烈的火药味和这屋子里遗留的alpha气味几乎一模一样而刘培强却压根没反应过来，海盐的味道被火药勾着逸散出来，常年没有被alpha润泽过的omgea颤抖着缩起双腿却别轻易的扯开将腿间穴口展露出来，omgea软趴趴的性器遮挡住雌穴位置，‘文沪’似乎是有些的不耐烦，上手直接的将那性器撸硬又上前将另一只手插入刘培强雌穴内里，颤抖着的穴壁缠紧男人手指轻微的蠕动着颤抖着，刘培强想着自己不应该是面对了alpha就只能软了身子了，他想着自己应该可以起来的，但是这孩子压着他，他甚至在他身上看出点韩朵朵描述的刘启的模样，刘培强红着眼睛，被人掰着大腿，轻易的用性器插入了内里，被撑开的雌穴溢出些许的血渍，刘培强感觉到疼，他也喊出了声，文沪伸手将手指插入刘培强的口中阻止刘培强的言语，生殖腔内里被刘启轻易撞击找寻到，刘培强颤抖着大张开双腿面对着‘文沪’，他不是很清楚这个说着来找刘启的青年到底是做什么，他想着沪似乎很耳熟，他的手主动的抓上alpha的肩膀，文沪望着那双眼一时间差点就没有反应，刘培强突然的开了口。  
“……可以，不射进去吗。”  
alpha笑着连声应好可是性器却又一个劲的往生殖腔上撞，生殖腔口被磨蹭着又疼又狠，刘培强害怕，也不知道该怎么才反抗的来，当初太空游荡那一段时间救生舱里的资源只能让他干躺着，直到回到了地上他才发现空间站的重力也仅是能让人们在地上站稳罢了，他的双足在空间站被养的娇软甚至踩地都是种不真实的酥麻感，他恍惚着想着这些，alpha看着却是恼火发了狠的操干起这omgea。  
“在想谁？”  
刘培强没回话，沉默着躺在床上任由身上的青年肆虐，他难受却又不表现出来反而表现的有些温柔的模样，突然的alpha将刘培强翻过身去让他趴跪在床上然后又一次的插入顶到生殖腔口，alpha二话不说直接的咬破了omgea的腺体，青年轻易顶开生殖腔口成结固定让性器在身下omgea的体内释放，alpha恼火的咬破那腺体，精液一股股的完全的射进omgea的体内，他能感觉到刘培强在颤抖，也感觉到刘培强的无助，他舔去腺体被他咬破溢出的鲜血然后卡着刘培强的腰，一点点的将性器抽出来，精液沿着阴唇溢出些许，刘培强无力瘫倒身体还微微颤抖，他看着‘文沪’脸上带笑望着他。  
“爸，愚人节快乐。  
“我、是、刘、启。”


End file.
